Love within a bond
by 0o0.shyInu.0o0
Summary: She always was daddy's little girl, She did what she was told without questioning, overcoming any obstacle thrown at her. Always fallowing orders was what was expected of her but an act of rebellion caused a shock in their world. She fights for what she believes. She fights for her own person, to break free from tradition and for love…
1. So it begins

Hello! I decided to rewrite my old fic since I was hit with inspiration. My story was formally known as Gang, Love, Jealousy By ShyInu. I forgot my password and couldn't log in so I just made a new account. And now we being! Just wanted to give a little insight of what's going on. The story is a love triangle of some sort and crossover. I made a little profile on the characters. I hope you's guys like it. Enjoy =]

Introductions

Name: Kagome

Title: Heir to the northern lands

Species: hanyou [artic inu/miko]

Appearance: black blue hair with white trestles of hair that fall on the sides of her face , bright blue eyes, red crescent moon on top if forehead. On her left cheek she had two black stripes also on her wrist, ankles and on her left side of her stomach. Straight tail on her side.

Parents:

Father: Lord Hidaki of the north

Species: Artic inu

Tall, white hair, blue eyes pale skin. Red crescent moon on forehead.

Mother: lady Rei

Species: Human

temple priestess, black hair brown eyes, fair skin.

Siblings: Prince Sota

Other: also gang leader of the 'fallen one', changes appearances[ into 'human' form] so no one would recognize her. Has an adopted son name Shippo. Has a lover/boyfriend Kiba.

Name: Sesshomaru

Title: Heir to the western lands

Species: silver inu

Appearance: long silver locks, blue crescent moon, amber eyes and purple stripes on his wrists and face. With a fluffy tail that draped over his right arm

Parents:

Father: Lord InuTashio of the west, looks like he does on the series.

Mother: lady Abi

Species: Siver inu

gold eyes, crescent moon.

Siblings: prince Inuyasha

Other: half brother to inuyasha, has a adopted daughter Rin, hates human mix hanyou His brother is an exception.

Name: Kiba

Title: heir to the central lands

Species: wolf

Appearance: dark chocolate brown hair, light fair skin, blue gray eyes

Parents:

Father: Lord Roku

Species: wolf

Tall, Brown hair , red eyes,

Species: element youkai

Mother: Lady sakura

White hair, blue eyes.

Siblings: Prince Kira and princess Cheza

Other: older twin brother to Kira. Has a gang called the 'silent death'. Not many know he's an heir. Is kagome's lover/boyfriend.

Name: Sota

Title: Prince of the north

Species: inu

Appearance: dark gray black hair, brown gray eyes has silver blue strips on his wrist and two strips on both his cheeks.

Parents: Lord Hidaki and lady Rei of the north

Siblings: Kagome

Other: younger brother of Kagome, is a member of her gang, loves Kiba's little sister Cheza.

Name: Inuyasha

Title: Prince of the west

Species: hanyou [ inu/human]

Appearance: Silver hair , gold eyes, white puppy ears

Parents: Lord InuTaisho

Mother: princess Izayoi

Species: human

Black hair, brown eyes.

Siblings: Sesshomaru

Other: half brother to sesshmaru, is leader of the gang called 'Left Behind'

Gangs:

North: Fallen One

Leader: 'ome'

Colors: black, white, red

West: Left Behind

Leader: Inuyasha

Colors: blue, gold, silver

East: Deadly Storm

Leader: Hilten

Colors: yellow, green, black

South: Night Crawler

Leader: Naraku

Colors: purple, black, gray

Central: Silent Death

Leader: Kiba

Colors: white and dark/light blue

Chapter 1: So it begins!

Declaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or wolf's rain characters. Except from the characters I make up. Oh and also looking for a beta since there may be some mistakes here in there in the chapter.

~….~= point of view's

`…..` = thoughts

Italic = flash backs

[…..]= author notes

A gun shot was heard ringing and echoing off the walls. Hell was breaking loose. Two gangs were in a fight because the other had been spying/ trespassing on enemy territory.

The first gang was the deadliest, toughest, unbeatable and most powerful gang in the Northern part of Japan. While the other gang from the Cardinals were deadly and tough but they weren't as strong as the northern gang; therefore this would be an easy win.

Hiten, a thunder demon, with dark black hair and red eyes who was the leader of the "Deadly Storm" from the Cardinals, shot a member of the northern gang. And that's when "Ome" [sounds like omen but without the `n`] also known as Kagome The leader of "The Fallen Ones" from the north stepped through the closed doors.

At that, everyone in the room froze.

~Hiten~

I was on my way to the club when I was informed that my messenger spy had been found… Ben had called for backup and that's when I heard the gun shots sounding through the cell phone and I knew all hell was breaking loose. Over the phone you could hear a fight going on. So I went to the north where Ben was currently located. I open the doors to find my men falling one by one in battle.

I spotted my brother, Manten. He was fighting a member of the Fallen One's and was losing— the other guy had the upper hand. I knew that my brother was going to die on the next attack because he had didn't move in time. I went behind the guy and shoot him in the stomach.

I heard the doors close. A scent hit me…human…female… confused.. I looked up, there standing by the doors I saw the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She was dressed in white dress up clothes. Her brown eyes flashed with anger. Her skin was white as snow; her hair was dark gray with a blue undertone it was up in a neat high pony tail. Her bright red lips are red as blood. She had a perfect body from the looks of it.

She was strange, what was a human… VERY pretty human doing here… I saw her glow. Aw shit I thought. she was a miko.

~Kagome~

I was in an important business meeting that father talked me in to attending since I am going to take over his company when he retired. I received a call from my little brother, the one and only Sota.

He said that a gang member from the "Deadly Storm" was sent to spy on them. I excused myself from the meeting since my presence was not needed any more .On my way over to where my brother was at I started wondering why I had let him join in the first place?

…Well I didn't want Sota to be my enemy- that was one of my main reasons- but another reason was that father always said that a family always sticks together - no matter what.

Father did have a point; I didn't want him to be in a weak gang because I knew he was way too strong for the weak ones, so I let him join mine. I wasn't worried of him because Sota was a really good fighter in a battle.

As I arrived there I knew that there was a fight going on. I open the doors but no one heard me because of a gunshot. I looked at the guy with a gun in his hand. He had shot a member of my gang. I wasn't just any member he had shot.

It was my brother….

Hope you like it. It just the start but I will be adding short chapters whenever I get a chance.


	2. Gone

**Declaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or wolf's rain characters. Except from the characters I make up. Oh and also looking for a beta since there may be some mistakes here in there in the chapter.**

**~….~= point of view's**

**`…..` = thoughts**

**Italic = flash backs**

**[…..]= author notes**

**Before: **

It was my brother….

* * *

Chapter 2: Gone

Normal point of view:

My brother was shot by Hiten the leader of the "Deadly Storm". Now he was staring at me…

(I'm calling Kagome 'ome' and changed her appearance only when she is with other gangs because they don't know who she is yet)

I was starting to see red, Everyone froze. It seem that time had stopped.

Hiten spoke first, "What is a pretty girl like you doing here all alone and unprotected? ...My name is Hiten and you are?" he asked with a grin on his face.

She was OUTRAGE! Her brother was shot and hurt by a lowly demon leader known as Hiten of the Deadly Storm, and here he was talking to her like nothing had happen…

She would make sure that he would suffer for the pain that he caused her brother because no one hurts a member of the Fallen One's and gets away with it. Especially if it was Sota.

She knew she would kill Hiten. If something were to happen to Sota she didn't care that a war between the two gangs would start. She was brought back to reality when she heard footsteps approaching her then stop when she spoke in an icy, cold, and calm voice.

"I won't give my name to lowly demons like you," she paused. Hiten's grin turned to a frown. She began again "But it seems your gang should have the right to know who is responsible for their leader's death my name is Ome." I said with a smile. "I am the leader of the Fallen One's … since you shot my brother" - she narrowed her eyes– "you'll die now!" That's when he realized what had he done.

He had made his wrong move by shooting the brother of one of the most deadly, dangerous, gang leaders. He blinked. Instead seeing her two brown eyes he saw two blood red eyes.

He had thought she was human but boy was he wrong…

~ Ome~:

She was still under control but the Inu in her was telling her to kill because he had hurt a loved one.

It was howling, waiting to get out. She took her blazer off and handed it to some of her gang rolled up her dress up shirt. Then got out her two twin swords and charged at Hiten.

~ Hiten~

He looked like he was going to piss his pants because he saw her take out two twin swords and started to charge at him in inhuman speed.

He knew then that she was inhuman.

He barely had enough time to dodge her attacked when he turn around he saw the swords unleash a pink light right at him.

She was really fast . I figured that _this Ome_wasn't human.

I barley had enough time to dodge her attack when I turned around I saw a bight light heard straight at me. I was going to die right then and there.

I closed my eyes ready for the impact but nothing happen. I open my eyes to see my brother turning in to ashes.

"Manten"

He had saved me

They heard police sirens getting close. Everyone was retreating. Hiten swore before retreating, "I will avenge my brother's death, you stupid miko, bitch if that's the last thing I do!" when he waited for a replied but he heard none.

~In the car with Kagome~

"Drake, take Sota to the hospital. If something happens to him, we are going to make sure the Deadly Storm is no more. I'll be at my father's place to inform them about happen also I need to drop some papers that he wanted.

'Damn! I forgot them at my office!' "Drop me off over at where I work. If you need me call me."

With that said she went in to the building.

Kagome in her mind:

`Damn it I forgot the important contract father wanted. 'Where are they …? Ha there they are. Now were did I leave the keys…. Here there are….. Man I am starting to forget things! Father's going to laugh. Me forgetting things- it's just not me.' I called a taxi to drop me at my mansion.

Once there I was greeted by a very happy kit. "Hi mom!" He said. She smiled at her adopted kit.

"Hello sweetie how was your day?" Kagome asked wile hugging her adopted son. "Fine! I had lots of fun. Are we going to visit grandpa and grandma?" he asked really innocent. She could not help but smile. "Yes we are Shippou. Go and change while I take a quick shower and then we'll go okay ?" she said to her pup.

"alright!," was all she heard. She went to her room, she let down the spell that made her appear human disappear.

Her son Shippou was all ready used to seeing her in both of her forms, human and youkai. After her shower she got dress.

She had a dark blue skirt and white halter top, with white flip-flops. Her black blue hair was up in a pony tail only her silver side trestles where left down. When she stepped out her door and went to the living room she found Shippou ready to go. He was dress in gray tee shirt with some dark faded baggy jeans and with his white gym shoes. He looked perfect.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah!." Shippou replied. They walked out of the mansion and up to the parking lot were they had many different cars in line. She went to her car.

She placed Shippou in the back seat and buckled his seat belt. Then she went to the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt and placed her brief case on the passenger seat. Then they took off to her father's domain. Her father- also happened to be the Lord of the Northern Lands.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. I had lost my flash drive that had most of my chapters in it. But it's okay, I still have them written down in a note book of mine. [^-^] Please review thank you!


	3. Late

Declaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or wolf's rain characters. Except from the characters I make up.

~….~= point of view's

`…..` = thoughts

_Italic _= flash backs

[…..]= author notes

* * *

Chapter 3: late

Before:

They took off to her father's domain. Her father- also happened to be the Lord of the Northern Lands.

Now:

~At the northern mansion~  
Lord Hidaki was talking to Lord InuTashio in the living room while Lady Rei, Lord Hidaki's mate and Lady Abi Lord InuTashio's mate were talking in the gardens.

In the living room:

"It's a pleasure to finally meeting you, Sesshomaru. I heard many great things about you," said Hidaki, the Lord of the north.

"The pleasure is mine milord" Sesshomaru replied.

"Where is your daughter, Kagome? Isn't she supposed to be here by now?" questioned InuTashio.

"Yes, she should have had been here."  
'Something important must of happen for her attention to be lost like this.' Lord Hidaki thought "That's odd it is unlike her to be late. She would of called me but I guess she will be here in a mo-" Lord Hidaki was in interrupted by knock on the door.

"Ah there you are Kagome, we were worried about you, did something happen?" Kagome hugged her father then said "Father, everything is fine but Sota got in a fight again and got hurt so he is at the doctors at the moment. I'm not sure if he's going to be okay though. He got hit in the stomach." she said.

"It's okay Sota's a strong boy he'll be okay" said lord Hidaki.

"Sorry for my rude behavior Lord InuTashio and for not greeting you and your family properly" Kagome apologized while bowing in respect.

"It's alright young lady." She smiled at Lord InuTashio.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet my eldest of my two son's Sesshomaru and his daughter Rin. He is my heir you know."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your daughter prince Sesshomaru. This is my son Shippou." said Kagome.

"The pleasure is mine to meet you and your son, Princess." he said

She smiled, "Father here are the papers you asked for. Sesshomaru would you and your daughter care to join me and my son in the gardens?" she asked because she knew that the kids would be bored in the room. She waited for his answer.

~Sesshomaru~

I was introduced to the lord of the north, Lord Hidaki, when I heard father mention that his daughter wasn't present. My mind screamed, not another lousy, stuck up spoiled brat that gets everything she wants and daddy would go and get it for her.

'She would probably throw herself at me just like the others…. Pathetic.' he was finished thinking to himself.

But when Lord Hidaki was talking he was interrupted by knock and the opening of the doors. That's when I saw the most beautiful Youkai that he ever had come by. She was talking to her father until she noticed she had company.

She apologized for her rude behavior. My father introduced her to myself and Rin. I found out her name was Kagome.

'Kagome …it is a pretty name…hnn… it suites her quite well with her looks.' a dark blue skirt ` that showed her perfected long legs and white halter top that show her perfect curves. With white flip-flops to go with her outfit. He observed. ` she had such a strange color of hair, Her black blue hair was up in a ponytail her silver side trestles where left down around her face. `she's different`

She also was graced with hypnotizing clear blue eyes you would get lost in their gaze. Her lips were as red as blood and she had a Red Crescent moon on the top of her for head. On her left cheek she had two black stripes on her gorgeous face.

She also had beautiful black markings on her wrists, ankles and on her left side of her stomach. `Which I happened to notice when she hugged her father.` She also had a nice string tail that never touched the floor 'WOW, she looks like a beautiful.' She was saying something but I wasn't paying attention.

I was brought back to realty when my father pulled on my tail a bit and asked, "Aren't you going to answer Kagome? She asked you if you and Rin would join her and her son Shippou in the gardens."

All I could do was nod. I felt my checks feel warm. Although it was faint, a blush lingered for a moment and of course it had to be in front of my father! who was chuckling and Lord Hidaki was smiling because of my embarrassment. Lucky for me Kagome didn't catch my blush. I was following her as we left the living room and headed towards the gardens I keep staring at her.

I didn't trust my voice because I knew I would say something stupid. 'God, I'm acting like those awe struck teenage!

I was caught starting at her and she looked at me and smiled and went back to taking to her son. `What has she done to me?'

~Kagome~

After we left, it took about an hour and a half to get to my father's domain.

Shippou took a nap while we got there. When we arrived I woke Shippou up. We were greeted by a maid and told me that my father was waiting in the living room, while my mother was in the gardens, 'I guess they both have company, since mother is always with father. They never are separate ….hmm strange. Guess I got to find out.'

With a smile on her face, She knocked first but figured that this was her father's house so she opened the doors and right away she told her father about what had happened to her brother. He wasn't shocked.

It was then, when she noticed that she had company any she apologized for her rude behavior. I forgot that father had company and I apologized and bowed but at first I didn't know who they were until I recognized the silver hair and golden eyes. I knew it was the Takara's.

I met Lord InuTashio's son, Sesshomaru. He was a tall Inu youkai with long silver locks that cascaded in silky waves down to his ankles. He had burning amber eyes and deep purple stripes were visible on his wrists and face. With a fluffy tail that draped over his right arm. He was dressed in white dress up shirt with some black pants. `he's a looker, to bad I'm not interested` I thought. I also met what appeared to be his daughter but it was weird. She wasn't demon, but human. She has pretty black hair with pretty brown eyes . She was about 8 yrs . She had a very cute smile.  
I was a bit shocked, with the reputation the prince of the west had but I figured that he probably adopted her. Just like I had also adopted Shippou.

_flashback:_

_A cold, rainy, cloudy and stormy night (while in her room,) she heard a cry coming from out side. She opened the door to find a small newborn fox kit with a note that read:_

_"Please take care of my son  
I could never have enough to support him.  
So I would be honor if you took him in as your own. Please, I know you are kind hearted on the inside and on the outside you are emotionless but both in and outside you are kind and loving so please take care of my young kit Shippou."_

_Kagome took him in because she didn't have the heart to leave him outside in the cold and unprotected so vowed to protect and love him as if he were her own from that day on._

_End of flashback:_

I gave my father his papers and I knew that I was going to be a long talk about the business but right now I wasn't in the mood for talking. I asked Sesshomaru if he and Rin would like to go to the gardens with me and Shippou but he seemed in deep thought but I waited for his answer.

His father had had gotten his attention and asked the same question he nodded .Shippou had asked me if we were going to see my mother and I told him yes and that Sesshomaru and Rin were going to join us if they liked .

When I looked up to see my father he was smiling and Lord InuTashio was laughing.

At that moment never in my life have I been so confused. We headed out the door I could feel some one staring at me but I figure it was Rin since most children are curious about youkai tails so I ignored it for a while, we walked for a while in silence until Shippou asked if I was going to play with him .

I was going to answer his question but I turned around to see Sesshomaru staring at me. I wanted to laugh but all I could do was smile at him because he was caught stating at me. 'And I thought it was Rin…. Boy was I wrong.'

we reached the gardens in no time, when I opened the door I saw two very happy grandmothers' chatting and giggling.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. I found my flash drive! Hooray! [^-^] Please review thank you!


	4. No!

Declaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or wolf's rain characters. Except from the characters I make up.

~….~= point of view's

`…..` = thoughts

_Italic _= flash backs

[…..]= author notes

[ Kagome's mom's name is Reina] ^-^ thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Before:

We reached the gardens in no time, when I opened the door I saw two very happy grandmothers' chatting and giggling.

Chapter 4: why?

~In the garden~

"Reina do you think that the marriage is going to work out between those two?" question Abi

"I just hope so Abi because I want lots grandchildren to spoil!" replied Reina

"I wonder how a pup would looked like between the two?" said Abi

"I know what you mean! you think that we would get a black hair & blue eyes, black hair & golden eyes or better yet silver & blue, Silver & golden eyes pups?" question Reina

"There are many possibilities don't you think? But either way I'm just sure that the pup is going to be cute. We are going to have many grandchildren you know Reina!" Abi replied.

" Yes we are Abi, yes we are." Reina squealed in excitement.

That's when Sesshomaru and Kagome entered with the children.

"Grandma!" Both children shouted while running to hug their grandmother.

"Hello both of you. Where are your parents?" they both asked.

In the same time they both said that they were coming.

"Hello mother, Lady Abi" said Kagome

"hello sweetie, Sesshomaru" said Reina.

" Hello Kagome, How are you Sesshomaru?" Abi said in a tender voice

"Fine mother, and you? Hello Lady Reina" Said Sesshomaru

Just then a maid came with drinks. They all sat down. The kids when and played tag.

"I'm fine." Said Abi.

Kagome took a drink of the water from her cup.  
"We were just discussing on how a pup between you and Kagome would look like" Reina said dreamingly. Just then Kagome choked on her water. Sesshomaru rise one of his eye brow in a questioning manner.

" Mother!" Kagome yelled  
"what? Are you okay?" Reina asked her daughter.

"What do you mean about a pup. Me. Sesshomaru. " she had a question look on her face .

Kagome and looked at Sesshomaru. Who was in deep though. `A pup between me and her?…Not bad ...WHAT… A PUP…ME….HER….. What am I thinking` Sesshomaru's mind was full of questions.

Though one thought they both share was  
`WHATS GOING ON!`

They looked at each other lost in their own train of thought. The kids were having loads of fun until they stop and they were whispering things to one another. "Hey Shippou did you heard that?" Rin said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, what you think they meant, though?" Shippou replied with a confused look. Rin just shrugged and continued playing tag.

~With the others~

It was quiet for a while. Reina and Abi were exchanging looks but it didn't go unnoticed by the confused Inu's.

Just then a maid came and said "My Ladies and Lord, milords' requst your presences in the study room. " She said with a bow. "Mika take care of the children if they need to find us you know where to find us." Kagome said to the maid. And with that said they left. They appeared before the room and entered.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, Please sit down. As you may know that the West and North have been an a alliance for a long time now. And since we want to unite both territories together we decided by marrying both of you to each other we can finally unite the west and north. " Lord Hidaki said with a smile.

"Father-" Sesshomaru interrupted "don't interrupt Sesshomaru." InuTashio began, " we have come to a conclusion since neither of you have a mate and are well over the mating age, we decided to mate both of you off. Both of you are strong, come from a good line with both parents agreeing to the mating. The courts won't have any problem arguing against it" InuTashio said as he walked up to his mate.

"In other words, since you two have been recently introduced as heirs to the court, we want both of you to mate. It will benefit us all and we will also be merging out companies together. The way I see it, Sesshomaru , you will gain a beautiful powerful mate that will bare you powerful pups, and Kagome sweet heart you'll get a powerful mate to protect you and provide strong pups for you. What more do you want?" Hidaki asked.

~Kagome~

`what more can I want?... Protect?... Is he really asking me this? What about what I want… what about all that training I did so I wouldn't need protection? What about what I need! What about… love…`

"Father….why…" I looked at him. His look on his face… the look of disappointment…. How I hated that look. `why would he look at me like that after all I've done for him…` I thought " Kagome what's the meaning of this" he asked. I couldn't reply anything thing else but "why?" my voice was low but It kept raising " why!" " why father!" I didn't care that we had an audience to my outburst. "because I'm your father and I know what's best for you" he exclaimed.

I saw Sesshomaru smirk as being recognized as the best one out there for her. My blood boiled. I was sure as hell my father saw a flash of anger in my eyes. "No." I said. "No?" my father question in disbelief. I heard my mother gasp. "that's right father," I looked at him with challenging eyes "I said No" I raised my head up.

"You insolent pup! After everything I've done you, you can't just do this one thing for me!" lord hidaki exclaimed. " No father! You have no right to say that to me!" I yelled "Kagome listen to me" her father said

" No dad you listen to me, I've done everything you ask since I was young. EVERYTHING FOR YOU! But not once have you done anything FOR me. You never let me do anything that I was interested in. you push and you trained and you molded me into the heir you wanted me to be and for what? So I could be mated to some arrogant cocky prince?" I looked at him and to my mother "Kago-" " No father let my finish! I am not going to mate him. Sign some treaty like in the old days if you want to combine the companies but I don't want him as a mate." I looked at sesshomaru " But why!" " because I love another father" "Kagome!" I saw his face turn red in anger " no hidaki! That's enough leave our child alone" her mother said with challenging eyes as she stepped in front of her.

~ At the Hospital~

"I'm sorry Doctor; it looks like he isn't going to make it through the night… Should I call his Family Now?" Said the nurse " No I will call up the Higurashi Family myself and Give them the news." said the doctor.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't update soon, I left my laptop at my sister's house. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing ^_^


	5. Say YES!

Declaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or wolf's rain characters. Except from the characters I make up.

~….~= point of view's

`…..` = thoughts

_Italic _= flash backs

[…..]= author notes

[ Kagome's mom's name is Reina] ^-^ thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Before:

~ At the Hospital~

"I'm sorry Doctor; it looks like he isn't going to make it through the night… Should I call his Family Now?" Said the nurse "No, I will call the Higurashi Family myself and Give them the news." said the doctor.

Chapter 5: Say YES!

~Reina~

Reina was furious, how could her mate yell at their child like she was a mere pup! Kagome was never a child to talk back to her parents and for her sudden outburst it must really mean something to her. To go against this arrange mating.

Maybe she had set her hopes up with abi, maybe she hadn't thought what her own child wanted or even needed. Maybe pushing aside the thoughts of being mother-in-laws with Abi had blindsided her a bit.

She has seen the look in the young heir of the west when Kagome said she loved another. Her child did spoke true to her words, the young prince was arrogant, his face was smug and sneered of her child's confession. Maybe she shouldn't push her to it but maybe a push was all she needed to see there might be some good in the heir to the west.

There was a knock on the door.

" Come in" said Lord Hidaki.  
A maid named Zai bowed and said

" milord there is a phone call for you, from the doctor from hospital that your son young master Sota is currently attend. He said it was urgent."  
"Thanks, Zai, you may leave now "

" hello"  
" Good afternoon Lord Hidaki, as you might now that your son Sota is in the hospital at the moment. I am calling to let you now that he is in a critical state and might not make it and I think its best that you come because there isn't much time left for him" Said the doctor .

"…" I saw my mate's face pale.

" Hello? Lord Hidaki are you there?" said the doctor " umm… yes am here We'll be on our way thank you good bye." said Lord Hidaki.

All the time during the call Lord Hidaki had a depressed and serious face ." what's wrong " asked Kagome.

They had no time to react, Lord Hidaki ran out the door and every one was following him . " Zai take care of the kids " said Lord Hidaki.

"Father was going on?" said Kagome " you should know." He said to Kagome in a harsh tone "your brother is in a critical state and the doctor says that he isn't going to make the night." Kagome was taken back but nevertheless got in the car and drove off to the hospital .

At the hospital:  
They went to throw the doors and asked for the Sota's room. Once at his door the doctor comes out and said that he was wake and that he want to see them one by one. They did as Sota wished. Lord Hidaki went first with his mate. While the others waited in the waiting room.

Sota's waiting room:

~Hidaki~

I saw him, laying on the bed . he looked so small. `my boy…` I looked at my mate as she kissed his forehead and whispered to him. I looked away, I felt so hopeless, useless.

"dad…" I heard my son speak in a crackled voice. " Sota don't speak you need your rest." I said. "no dad I'm ok. Hows kagome?" he question " shes upset" I said.

I didn't told him everything because I didn't want to overwhleme him. "….you know…. She has someone… she likes….his name is kiba….he's a nice guy dad…." He said but I didn't paid much attention to his words. I couldn't stop looking at my sick pup….my dying pup…

"mom… tell dad he should give kiba a chance… he's good…" he started coughing really loud… my eyes were tearing up. I looked to my mate hugging our youngest pup, crying uncontrollably. I looked at my pup and her was breathing heard. I nurse came in and started checking his vitals. The nursed asked us to leave. I took my devastated mate to the waiting room.

~Kagome~

Sota I'm going to make sure the deadly storm pays for what they did to you My little brother.

In the waiting room :

Kagome was pacing back and forth and was thinking why were her parents only allowed to see sota but me, `doesn't Sota want to see me` she thought sadly. Just then a nurse came in " Kagome, Sota would like to see you now" Kagome just nodded and walk to his room

**In the room with Sota:**

"Sota..."she said in a worried voice "Hey k-chan sorry about early ... pretty stupid move huh…" Kagome looked at his brother with teary eyes. She smile sadly.

"No, it's okay Sota...I-I-I don't know what to say." `_Stupid he's dying, why you won't you not know what to say!`_Her mind was somewhere else. All of a sudden, she broke down crying. `_Oh Sota_ `. Sota tried his best to comfort his sister, "you know Kagome" he began .. " I never thought I would see you cry… but remember this …a great, wise, s leader once told me … to never cry or let your emotion show… it's your greatest weakness and always hold your head high …nothing - turning Kagome's chin so she would be facing him- and I mean nothing could bring you down." he smile at his sister.

Kagome kept crying. For the first time since her grandfather death. The thought of her grandfather made her remember the good times she spent with him… Her best friend… her grandfather…before Sota had arrive, her grandpa was the one who kept her company when her parents left to those boring business meetings they would go too.

She would stay at her grandfather's for periods of time when they were gone. She grew up with her grandfather more then with her parents … why ... Because basically they were never around… sure they saw each other but not for a lot of time. Well what could you expect from parents that have their own companies to run … they didn't really have time for her. She felt alone and unwanted. He class mates would tease her that she didn't fit in or was unwanted even by her own parents. ….HER parents…

They always had her training or busy in her studies so she won't really miss them a lot. But little did they knew she missed them a lot, the thought of not having no one to say "good job" or " you did great" to whatever the task she master… she felt envy towards those around her. All of the other kids had parents picking them up from their classes but not her…no her grandpa was the one always there for her.

She would push herself towards becoming the best and she would succeed. She thought that mastering anything they threw at her maybe just maybe her parents would praise but even though she master everything there wasn't any praise from her parents only from her grandfather.

Her grandfather was like her second father and she would do anything to make him proud of her. She was always happy to be with him but it all change that one day….

_Flash-Back_

"_Grandpa, Grandpa!" a young Kagome yelled as she ran towards a black haired blue eye old Inu-youkai. He smile lovingly towards the young girl " how's my favorite little princess" he said as he picked her up._

"_Grandpa!" Kagome wined "I'm not little anymore! Remember! I'm almost eight you know." She pouted "yes, I know but no matter how old you are your will always be my little princess" he said as he messed up her hair " yeah whatever" was the replay he heard as he saw Kagome straitening her hair and stuck her tongue out her grandfather ._

_He chuckled at such childish attic. " come now lets work on that barrier of yours now" they walked towards a lake that had clear blue water and fishes in it . And in the middle of the lake you could see the training area. Hours had past, they had mediated and stretched and worked on other combat tactics._

_Pink light was glowing in the middle of the lake then it disappeared._

"_Grandpa I can't do it!"_

"_Yes you can Kagome now concentrate on your barrier and make sure there's no way for me to break it okay"_

"_But-"_

"_No buts young lady … think of it this way how are you going to protect those you care about when you can't even_ _protect yourself… Now concentrate you can do this"_

"Okay_"_

_Kagome's grandfather hit the barrier and it didn't dissolved_

"_Good job! My princess!,_ _you see you got it now concentrate hard because I'm going to hit it a bit more harder okay"_

_She nodded Kagome's grandfather hit the barrier with a bit more strength then hours later the barrier was so powerful that he couldn't even destroy the barrier with full strength._

"_See Kagome what did I told you. Im very proud of you " he smile at her. Then he felt an auras coming this way fast_

"_Kagome pull up your barrier now!"_

_Kagome was scare but she did as she was told. While she put up her barrier Kagome's grandfather had put up another barrier around her so she won't be detected and she won't be harm if her barrier went down or someone/something was attacking her._

_Another demon comes out of nowhere and was talking to her grandfather_

_-outside the Barrier-_

"_where's the girl Yokoto" question a white haired red eyed old Inu-Youkai "she isn't here Onigumo now leave before I remove you from my presences" Kagome's grandfather Yokoto said as his eyes turn blood red "temper…temper little brother" Onigumo mocked him_

" _but then again -he chuckled- it was something you could never control wasn't it?" Onigumo said with a sly smirk on his face. Kagome's grandfather growled "Hahanaha! You disgrace me even more now Yokoto… trying to protect __**that**__ granddaughter of yours… you know she reminds me a lot of you wrecked mate of yours .. Your pathetic hayou mate Ura [A/N: that's how you pronounce her name you-ra] " Onigumo taunted him_

_Kagome's grandfather growl dangerously and held Onigumo up by his neck " I am not nor ever will be your brother Onigumo...Now die for insulating my dead mate " he said as he threw him flying across the lake._

_The fought for what seem like hours they were both wounded badly. But at the end Onigumo was dead Kagome saw everything behind the barrier she had tears coming down her sad__blue eyes__. She wanted to go help her grandfather but the barrier didn't come off …it never broke…so she saw her grandfather fighting some other demon and she was crying to see her grandfather injure. Kagome was banging on the barrier until she felt it go down. She ran towards her grandfather._

"hello_ my littler princess the dangers gone now go back in side and say there remember I love very much my little p-princess…" Kagome kept on crying " no-no-no- Nooooo!" she howl in anger for not being able to break down the barrier in time to save her grandfather… in pain for losing her best friend …and in sorrow because she was now alone…_

_end of flashback_

She was ashamed that her brother was dying and it was HER fault he was dying, she shook her head "no Sota it was it's okay to show your emotion but …" tears were flowing freely down her checks. Sota comforted her sister. "Its okay Kagome" he turn her face towards him "please smile for me please K-chan please " she smiled sadly " okay Sota only for you I'll smile " she gave him one of her best smiles she ever gave to him or to anyone. "don't blame yourself… you know you can't always protect everyone" he said.

I turn to him ready to disagree but he was fast asleep. I didn't know how long he stayed that way but a nurse came in and checked on him once again. `I swear that stupid Hilten will be no more… better yet his little gang of his won't stand a chance one I get through with it` I thought angrily.

~Souta~

" Kagome… don't do anything stupid…" I said as I looked at her with challenging eyes. I saw her conceal her emotions as she said "whatever do you mean little brother." " kagome…" I knew that face all too well… that face that showed no emotion…that face that couldn't be broken... her facial expressions were all too familiar to me. I knew she was hiding something from me, just by the brief emotion her blue eye shown. " kagome…" I repeated.

~Kagome~

I didn't want to tell him that I was going to have a blood shed war in the distant future. Sota wouldn't understand. " don't kill if it's not important…K-chan.." he said. I smiled at he called me by my nickname. I looked at him " but sota… you ARE important and YOU will ALWAYS be important" I said.

" even if I am or not they will die at my hands one way or another" I knew he wouldn't understand he was too pure hearted for his own good. I didn't want him mad at me knowing he could die. I didn't want him to die.

Who wished for their sibling, their youngest at that to die before them. I couldn't'… I saw sota closed his eyes for some rest. In the mean while to took the time to make some calls.

I knew there has to be a way to save him at any cost. I stared at my brother, his breathing was becoming hard. I felt so useless. Then …the phone call came in… I was Tsubaki, my dark priestess and close friend.

"I know what to do..." there was a silence but she continued

" I've done it once successfully with my grandmother…"

" what do you mean successfully" I questioned.

" I tried to do this a second time but it fail…" I heard Tsubaki sigh.

" Kagome, you need a few things first." She mentioned.

" and they are?" I asked getting impatient.

" you'll need blood of a wolf, the fire of a fox, flame of a dragon, a fang of yours make sure you'll able to make a necklace out of it and lastly, a an object that has the potential to hold the energy in…"

"How long can you perform this Tsubaki?" I asked her while looking at my brother.

" as soon as the items are collected but listen Kagome, you must not force the people you summon to help you or else it won't work… I learned that the hard way…"

I was silent as I heard her on the other lane. " alright…" I told her which hospital we were in. she told me she would be there in 15 minutes.

I called some of my pack members to see if they were willing to help. As soon as I mention that Sota was hurt there were no need for more words to be spoken, they were ready and willing to help. I looked at Sota as he started to stir. I saw brown eyes staring back.

~Sota~

I looked at my sister as I woke up. " I want your permission to bind your life to mine" she asked I questioned her " what do you mean?" I saw her mask fall. " Sota… I want you to be by my side little brother…" she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. I was speechless. `How was it possible.` I thought.

* * *

I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing (^_^)


End file.
